Where You Are?
by ydarkcanblight
Summary: "Oh her that's hinata the new whore." Sasuke the owner of Uchiha corp. has taken a liking to a whore or is she? one-shot unless the reviews tell me otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Hello World I have been having a hard time deciding which story to finish first and I would like anyone who reads this to tell me which the one that you are about to see also counts. So which story that you all mention in your reviews (that is if you want to) shall be the one I finish then the second and third and blah blah blah. Also the story I am about to write might be my first one shot or not. I also need a title for so if you have any ideas let me know or else I'm going to keep this lame one. Also who's pov d want thi to be told from?

Where You are

"Hi Sasuke back so soon" Sakura asked him as she walked out of a room.

"Yea, where's the secretary" he asked looking around. Seeing as she was not there he turned to Sakura. "I see you're in the front now must've done something real good." Sakura blushed at his comment, then a man left the room she was just in.

"Thanks Sakura, see you next week." Sasuke took this moment to look for the main office while Sakura got paid.

"Sasuke wait for me" she called while stuffing the money into her bra. "So when are you going to give me another go?" He shrugged his shoulders not really caring, the girl talked too much during sex and was extremely loud, how about never again. He stopped suddenly causing Sakura to bump into him. Right before him was a beauty he has never seen before. Her long bluish hair hung by her sides. She bent over to take a sip from a water fountain. Her lavender see through night gown rose, he could see her sky blue panties. Sasuke coughed to get her attention, she stood up quickly her eyes were the same color as her night gown.

"I'm sorry" she turned and ran.

"Sakura, who is that?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Oh her, that's Hinata, the new whore" she answered. This may be a brothel but the word whore did not suit her at all. What's an innocent looking angel like her doing here.

"Why Sasuke your back. Sakura go back to your room." Sakura nodded and left. "Who can I provide you with today?"

"I want Hinata" Shizune's smiled dropped.

"I'm sorry but she's not available.

"Why not" he countered.

"Because I say so" somehow or another Tsunade popped into the conversation. Sasuke looked at her with annoyance. "Why the long face Uchiha."

"I always get what I want." Sasuke then left with fantasies of Hinata and full wallet.

"Shizune don't ever let anyone have Hinata." Shizune nodded. Tsunade never did anything without a good reason to back it up. "Alright back to your desk. Rush hours about to start."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling thinking about Hinata. So young so beautiful, but a whore. Maybe fate was toying with him, and he was taking this from the wrong approach. His thoughts were interrupted when one of his secretaries knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Uchiha-san a woman is here, she claims she had to hand deliver a messenger to you". It was like his prayers had been answered, that is if he prayed. Hinata walked in with a letter in her hands. She looked nervous and was fidgeting in place. Sasuke smirked at her display. Sasuke Uchiha knew one thing for sure. He had to have Hinata all for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers the story is about to become slightly or more different than I planned it would. I am a little hurt. But when I write I do ask for reviews and I got one that actually made me stop and think. So I apologize if it turns out as no one thought it would. And I might change the first chapter. This chapter will be put in Hinata's POV.

Where You Are

Sasuke put on his professional face. He had to act like he didn't know who she was even he laid eyes on her the other night. "Can I help you" he asked in a glib voice.

"Tsunade wanted me to give this to you. She said it was important, and no one else is allowed to read it" I answered softly. Sasuke reached his hand out for the letter, but I hesitated to give it to him.

"I don't bite" he told me. I relaxed a little. "Except in bed" I heard him whisper.

"What" I shrieked.

"Nothing now if you would hand me the letter and have a seat there" I handed him the letter by a corner then quickly sat back down. Sasuke swiftly opened it and began to read.

Dear Uchiha,

You have a very good customer for my business for a very long time. You know very well that I wouldn't do anything to displease you. So as an apology for yesterday I will allow you to have three free nights with anyone you choose, except Hinata. I do understand how you are willing to get anything you want but Hinata is a special case. I will not allow anyone to have her especially you. My office is always open if you are willing to speak to me about this in person. Which I know you will, until then.

Mistress Overdone

Sasuke snorted at the code name she gave herself. I snapped my head up at the sound of his strange laughter . "Hinata when you go back I would like you to tell mistress overdone that I'll see her tonight." I nodded.

"Ok, but who's mistress overdone?" I inquired.

"Tsunade" he began to walk me to his office door. "Be safe" as I turned to him to ask why he would suggest my safety, but then he grabbed my chin kissed me. I didn't stop at first but then I remembered what Tsunade told me. I began to shove him off me a little, and he stopped. I left him to go back my…new home.

"Tsunade…the man said he'll be coming by later today" she noted with her head down.

"Thank you Hinata. You may go back to your room now". I left for my room, it's in the back of the building. I covered my ears to block out the moans and shouts of pleasure from the other rooms. I slammed my door closed. Why am I here? I began to sob to myself and felt myself drifting off.

FLASHBACK

"Where is my daughter" Hiashi yelled to Neji.

"I do not know sir" Neji cursed himself for lying to his Uncle, he knew exactly where Hinata was and hoped she wouldn't come back for awful wrath that would be bestowed upon her. At that moment he heard the front door open.

"H-Hello" came Hinata's tiny voice.

"Get In Here Hinata" Hinata entered the living room with a small bundle in her arms. "Where have you been" Hiashi asked in a calm voice.

"Nowhere".

"Hinata you have been gone for three days don't lie to me" Hiashi's voice became an octave louder.

"The Hospital".

"And why where you at the hospital, Hinata this is no time to play arou" Hiashi's sentence was cut off by the sound of crying. Hinata looked at the bundle in her arms. "What is that" Hiashi's fist began to shake.

"M-My baby father, your grandchild" she took a couple steps back knowing she would have to run soon.

"That is no grandchild of mine. Get out of my house" Hinata left with no question nor comment. Hinata looked at her new born daughter.

"It's okay Satsuki, mama will find a way to take care of you."

END FLASHBACK

I woke up at the sound of shouting beyond my door. "Sir I'm sorry but that's not an exit"

"It's not".

"No sir it's not now if you would just follow me"

"Get your hand off me what am I drunk?"

"No you're not , now this way please" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding . What if that man came in here and…I need the money. I'm here to support my baby. I peeked outside my door to make sure no one saw me. I quickly ran to Tsunade's office.

"Miss Tsunade I'm ready to work". She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure, I mean I did say you could wait until you're ready. But why the sudden decision." Tsunade gave me the raised eyebrow look.

"I have someone I want to support. My Satsuki, Miss Tsunade. This is the only place my father wouldn't prevent me from having a job. This is the only way I could support my baby." I felt the tears start to run down my face.

"Calm down Hinata I understand" she reached over her desk and grabbed my hand, it was kinda comforting. "And I don't remember giving you permission to enter Mr. Uchiha" I turned and looked at the man I had to deliver the for.

"And I heard you sob story about your so called baby" I jumped causing my chair to fall over.

"Don't you say that". He just turned his head and looked back at Tsunade.

"Tsunade I'll take her off your hand for…say four thousand".

"You've got yourself a deal".

"What" I yelled "Miss Tsunade what are you doing".

"I'm sorry Hinata but you said that you were ready to work. When you work majority of your money comes to me. So think of it as a job, well not really and hey you don't have to sleep in a storage closet anymore".


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto.

"Kiba open up," I pounded on his door. "Open up open up, it's Hinata". I began to pound harder; I needed to get in there. People on the street began to stare at me; for once I actually looked like a hooker. My hair was messy; cleavage was showing, too short shorts for fall, and worst of all I was banging on a man-whores door. For once I didn't care, I just wanted Satsuki.

"What" he had finally answered the door. "Well if it isn't my baby mama" he sneered at me.

"I want my baby" I shouted.

_Earlier that day_

I stared at the blurry images outside the window. Sasuke was taking me to his house. But I didn't want to go. I wanted to go to my angel and scoop her up in my arms and tell her how sorry mommy was. I gripped my tattered jean shorts tightly. I tried to memorize how many turns we made but there were too many for me to keep up. Father always did call me stupid. I looked at Sasuke who hasn't said a word nor looked at me this entire time. What did he want with me? All too suddenly we stopped.

"We're here Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke got out of the car quickly pulling me along with him. I let my eyes roam the outside of his house, I wasn't impressed my…ex-father's was larger and less depressing. Maybe Sasuke would let me keep Satsuki, what harm could she do. We reached the front door, and he began to search his pockets for his keys must've been some deep pockets.

"Sasuke I was wondering" he slightly turned his head to hear me" If I could possibly." I paused, maybe this was a bad idea. By this time he had the door open and was waiting on me to finish.

"I haven't got all day" he stated in a cold voice narrowing his eye at me.

"Bring my baby here to live with me".

"No" he didn't give my suggestion a thought. A maid appeared at the front door. "Karin" he nodded his head towards her.

"Its Kyoko master Uchiha" she responded but curtsied nonetheless.

"Whatever get her some extra clothes and bring up some food later to the spare room." She nodded and left. Sasuke began to pull on me again taking up a set of stairs there was another set on the left side of the living room. Everything was happening so quickly and I was still stuck on the fact that he told me no. We ran into another maid on our journey. "Kyoko how did you get up here so quickly."

"I'm Karin master Uchiha" I realized in an instant they were twins, except this one seemed bubblier and not in a good way. Karin had short red hair and rectangular glasses while Kyoko's hair was in a ponytail with more oval like spectacles.

"I don't care" we walked past her but Sasuke stopped causing me to bump into him. "I left the front door open, go close it." Within the next few steps we were at our destination. He opened the door and pushed me in. I turned to face him.

"Is this my new prison" I asked him not looking into his eyes. I was still on the verge of crying from him telling me no. I felt his eyes on me as I refused to lift my head up to meet his gaze. He finally answered me.

"No, it's the spare room". He closed the door. I examined the room: one pallet one the floor, a dresser, and two windows right next to each other. It was more like the bare room than the spare room, but it beats a closet any day. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in".

It was Kyoko. "I hope you don't mind but these are clothes from other women. I don't know how they leave without their clothes. Maybe they were to leave something special behind. That is so disgusting, and I'm the one to pick it up. Anyway they're washed and clean and kind of hoochie looking but you should be just fine." She placed the pile of clothing on the floor. This one talked too much but seemed ok. She walked back outside and came back in with plastic Tupperware and places it in my hands. "And I've warmed up some left overs for you".

"Thank you" I might as well make the best of what I've got. Once she left the room I began to sort through the clothes and there was an immediate problem, the bras were too small and I do not do hand-me-down panties. I turned my attention to the food, rice, honey chicken and no fork. Just great, I left and made my way to the very first room I entered in the house. I stared at the open door, Karin never came to close it. This guy could easily get robbed. Or I could easily escape; just simply walk out, right now, this very moment. Before I knew it I was already down the street. Two lefts, a right, and I was already at this stupid gated community's entrance. I guess it was easier to remember knowing how bad I wanted to get out of here. Immediate relief flushed over me once I was back in the city. After running so many freaking errands for Ms. Tsunade I knew this place like the back of my hand. Eventually buildings became less fancy and more run down and ghetto.

"Hinata is that you" who the devil would know me here. I moved my eye to the right to see a blonde hopping up and down on busted a looking porch.

"Ino I'm surprised to see you here" I really am.

"Not as surprised as me. I'm here crashing with my cousin" I've always wondered why someone so beautiful would do something so low as to sleep with men for money.

"Wow well I'm here to visit an old friend" it was partly true he was on old friend. Ino grabbed my attention again by yelling.

"Shut up you asshole, I'm coming, what are ya my father" I looked in the direction where she was yelling. There was a man almost identical to her yelling back.

"Bitch you know I own your ass" She raised her middle finger at him and turned back to me.

"I'll see you later Hinata, have fun seeing your friend" I watched her run back to her cousin. I couldn't help but stare when she yanked him by his collar and kissed him. I most certainly didn't have a relationship like that with my cousin. I shook my head and continued on my way with Satsuki on my mind. I stopped in front of the house that held so many memories from my first tutoring lesson to announcement of my pregnancy. Without any further hesitation I began to bang on the door. Which brings us to where we are now.

"Hinata, Hinata don't you mean our baby" he asked that voice used to be cute and playful but now it's just sickening.

"Shut up let me have Satsuki and you'll never see me again."

"Maybe I don't want that" he reached out and rubbed a strong masculine hand against me. For a moment I felt the same shivers that went down my spine from when he first touched me. But only for a moment.

"Just give her back" he dropped his hand.

"I don't have her" I heard something shatter.

"What did you just say"

"I. Don't. Have. Her. Did you hear that Hinata?" the shatter was the sound of my heart. I swear everything I did after that was a reflex. I jumped on him while wrapping my hands around his neck as much as I could while screaming at the top of my lungs. He lost balance and we went tumbling to the ground.

"What do you mean you don't have her you idiot? Where is she? You're so fucking dumb! You just don't lose a baby you stupid asshole! What was I thinking?" Kiba rolled over and pinned me to the ground.

"I didn't lose her Hinata, I didn't lose her" he was shaking me by my shoulders at this point. I was so blinded by anger and hurt I wasn't thinking straight. I began kicking and punching until he let me go and I ran out the house.


End file.
